1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 4-fluoro-5-oxypyrazole derivatives which are useful as intermediates for agricultural chemicals and pharmaceutical chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic fluorine compounds have been considered to be important in view of reactivity and biological activity. For example, Futraful, 2-fluorohistidine and Diflubenzuron have been developed as pharmaceutical and agricultural chemicals.